The Storm Inside
by Remnants of Fantasy
Summary: Wild sits in the storm as he greaves his lack of the ability to communicate. He may be silent, but he has much to say. (Linked Universe not owned by me.)


**Sup people? Dealing with a lot in my life right now. I wrote this because these were the things I was feeling. Now, of course, I have not gone through the terrible things Wild has. But the things he is feeling is similar to mine. Writing this made me feel better. **

* * *

Wild let the cold rain pour down on him as he watched the rolling sea. He did not even bother pulling his hood up, just letting the water wash over his face and back. It was comforting. Toughing out the storm around him helped distract him from the one that raged within.

He clenched his fingers against the cold stone he sat on. His chest was in literal pain and he constantly felt the need to throw up. He knew he wouldn't. That would be too easy. It would be a way to help actually ease his turmoil.

Wild was a mess. He may have lost his memories, but he still had all the leftover feelings and vague pictures in his mind. Why did he have to spend his whole life fighting for Hyrule? Why was it fair to curse him with the Hero's courage and triforce? He never asked to watch all those he knew to be slaughtered before his eyes. He already saved Hyrule once. Why is he being sent out again?! Was it punishment for his previous failure?

His chest felt tight and he frowned as the oxygen he took in did not satisfy him. The headache made him want to lie down around the fire with the other links but he knew sleep would not come. Better to tire himself until he passed out.

He had fought all day to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. Not wanting any of the others to see, he had waited to cry; but now that he was finally alone, any urge to weep was gone.

_There goes that outlet as well. Can't cry. Can't throw up. Can't sleep. I feel like I'm drowning but I have no way to relieve my pain. _

Wild nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He only just stopped himself from stabbing the person before realizing it was Twilight.

His mentor frowned. "Hey, cub, you alright?"

Wild's inside screamed for him to tell of his problems and ask for help. He wanted it. He _needed _it. All it would take was to say no. How hard could that be? "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Twilight looked unconvinced. "You are sitting out in the pouring rain after all."

"I'm fine, " he replied. Voice level as always.

_Why did you say you were fine?! You're not fine! _

The older Link's eyes peered into the younger ones. "You know you can always talk to me right?"

Really? Always? Twilight might always be willing to listen, but forcing the words out of his mouth was another story. He wanted to though. He wanted to talk about his fears and worry and guilt out so bad. He wanted to display his emotions. Wind was good at that. Why could he not do the same?

"I know. I'll talk if I need to."

Liar. He was such a liar. Why could no one see that? He may be quiet, but he had so much to say! Why can't he get the words out!

Twilight nodded. "Alright, but you come on out of the rain now. You hear?"

Wild nodded. He inwardly wished his mentor would push him to talk more. Maybe a little push could get him going. That hope died as Twilight walked away.

Wild headed back to the camp as well. He felt so much that he wished that he was numb. His mind raced with all the times he kept things bottled up. He knew he always ended up exploding in anger over something trivial because of it. He knew it was not fair to others or himself, but what could he do?

Even the rain failed to ease his anguish.

* * *

**So…. Not the happiest ending. But I haven't found my ending yet so… yeah. I find talking about what is bothering me the hardest thing ever. Luckily, I was blessed with a friend who has been very encouraging about me communicating with others. It has helped a lot telling others how I feel. I hate confrontation. So usually I avoid it at all costs, no matter what I think. I still need to work on it a lot though.**

**I don't know why, but we ever I am bothered or worried by something I have the same symptoms I gave Link. I don't know if that's normal or what, but it's annoying when it disturbs my way of living life. Like sleeping or eating. **

**Bye, y'all!**


End file.
